


Don't We Have English Together?

by notanotherscreenname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from chiarascura: -Person B constantly helps Person A’s grandparent with their groceries/anything because they live in the same neighborhood and is very close to them and only finds out that the two of them are family when Person B walks into their house with the newest set of groceries or whatever and sees the cute kid from English sitting at the table in front of them // Merribeth!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't We Have English Together?

I’m here to tell you all how my baby sister met the woman of her dreams. It was completely by accident and the result of Bethy being a literal ray of sunshine who helps elderly ladies whenever she can. We had just moved to Kirkwall the year before and none of us had really made many friends. Marian I were both at Uni working our asses off and Carver was, well Carver is Carver. Ow, that really hurt Carver. Use your words.

Anyway, Bethy is the best of us, we’ll all agree to that I’m sure, so it was odd that she hadn’t met many friends her age. She did spent a lot of time with our neighbor Mrs. Sabrea that lived down the hall from us. Mrs. Sabrea taught her how to make cookies and crochet and Bethy helped her around her apartment.

Then one day when Bethy helped Mrs. Sabrea bring her groceries in she told her that her granddaughter had moved in with her and they were about the same age. Now I have heard all three of their accounts for how this meeting went down and I’m inclined to believe Mrs. Sabrea when she said they didn’t take their eyes off of each other for hours. 

Bethy says it was hard to breathe at first but Merrill says that Bethy was smooth. I don’t really believe that because Bethy sat down next to her and said, “don’t we have English together?” That is the high school equivalent of. “do you come here often?” Doesn’t seem so smooth to me but it worked. Merrill says that they really did have English together and that it probably wasn’t a line so I suppose I have to take her word for it. 

They spent every waking moment together for their last year at Kirkwall Public. When Bethy went to the Gallows to study and Merrill moved away to study at the Dalish Academy they lost touch. Seven years later Merrill moved back to work with Alienage kids and bumped into Varric, literally, in the Lowtown Market. Varric passed along her number to Bethy and they reconnected. 

And now here we are, a year later, celebrating these two beautiful women and the life they are going to share. Raise your glasses and toast with me. To Bethany and Merrill Sabrea-Hawke may your love always be as pure and sweet as the day you met but grow deeper with every passing day.


End file.
